The present invention relates to a paper supplier for a copying machine and, more particularly, to an auto copypaper selector for a copying machine.
Conventional paper suppliers for supplying papers to electrophotographic copying machines are activated by attaching thereto several cassettes each containing a great number of papers. The cassettes store the papers of different sizes, respectively. The electrophotographic copying machines select the sizes of the papers by selecting among the cassettes in copying documents.
Conventionally, the selection of the paper size is enabled by having to operate a switch for selecting the paper sizes, the switch being provided on the copying machine, after the cassette storing suitable papers is exchanged and attached to the copying machine.
When the exchanged cassette is related to the paper size as previously selected by the selection switch, the exchanged cassette can be selected to copy a document on a suitable paper even if the selection switch is not operated. However, when the exchanged cassette is not related to the paper size as previously selected by the selection switch and the selection switch is not operated, the exchanged cassette cannot be selected to copy the document on the suitable paper.
Thus, it is troublesome to have to operate the selection switch after the cassette is exchanged.